


He's got the whole world in his hands.

by Fuck_You_Lyss



Series: Olivia and her Dads. [1]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: AU, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Off Screen Mpreg, Olivia is Curt and Owen's child, Trans Agent Curt Mega, Trans Curt Mega, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck_You_Lyss/pseuds/Fuck_You_Lyss
Summary: “Please! Don’t kill me. I can’t leave my daughter alone!”Curt Mega can't leave his daughter, Olivia, without her father. She's already lost one of them.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Olivia and her Dads. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862707
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	He's got the whole world in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makethestorylast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makethestorylast/gifts), [holographiccatpun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographiccatpun/gifts).



“Please! Don’t kill me. I can’t leave my daughter alone!” The words fly out of Curt’s mouth before he even registers what it is that he’s saying. In fact, it’s not even until the man torturing him seems to freeze what Curt even stops to think about what he just said. 

“Daughter? What daughter?” The man torturing him, the Deadliest Man Alive, questions. His voice is full of anger, annoyance, and something else that Curt can’t place at the moment. Curt’s mind is flooded with thoughts of his daughter, Olivia. 

“I…” Curt doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t want to tell this twisted man anything about his Olivia, doesn’t want to give him any reason to hunt down and hurt the only reminder of Owen that he has. The machete pressed against his throat digs in a little deeper, almost as if the man holding it could feel Curt’s hesitation. Curt swallows heavily and pushes himself as much as he can against the back of the chair he’s tied to. 

“My daughter, Olivia. She lives with my mother. Please, it’s my fault her father is dead, I can’t make her grow up without both of her dads.” The Deadliest Man Alive makes no move to remove the blade from Curt’s throat, and Curt clenches his eyes shut. He sends a quiet apology to Olivia, accepting with a heavy heart that he’s probably never going to see her again. 

Oh god, he’s never going to see his daughter again. He’s never going to hug her again. Or read her a bedtime story. Or chase away the monster that she sees in her closet. Olivia is going to grow up without both of her fathers all because Curt had to be the big damn hero. 

“How old is she?” The Deadliest Man Alive’s voice sounds almost shaky, like it’s full of emotion that he is desperately trying to hide. The machete moves away from his neck a little, so little that it’s almost unnoticeable, but Curt notices. That small movement gives him hope. Hope that maybe, just maybe, he can make it out of this alive.

“She’s three. Her birthday is in October.” Just like Owen’s was. Olivia was born on October twentieth, just seven days before Owen’s birthday. 

The machete is entirely removed from Curt’s throat, and he can hear it fall to the ground with a clatter. The ropes tied around his wrists are removed, but before he could stand up, the chair he’s in is spun so he’s facing the Deadliest Man Alive. 

Except, that’s not who he sees. 

Looking at Curt with tears beginning to well up in his eyes is Owen. He’s in the exact same clothing as the Deadliest Man Alive and Curt can see something skin-toned on the floor. Now Curt Mega my not be the smartest man in the world, but he’s not stupid. He can put two and two together and get four just fine. 

Curt stands quickly, the chair rolling out from beneath him and slamming against the wall, but neither of the men so much as flinching at the sound it makes. 

“Owen? Is…? No. You’re dead.” Curt can’t believe that Owen is alive. He doesn’t want to believe that Owen is alive. Because if Owen is alive, that means that he stayed away from Curt for four long years. He hasn’t been apart of his daughters life up to this point.

Because he chose not to be. 

“Olivia. Is she…?” Owen seems so unsure of himself, so unlike the Owen that Curt knew for years. If it was another time, Curt would lean forward and kiss the uncertainty away. Curt forces himself to resist the urge to do so. He knows what Owen want’s to ask but can’t bring himself to say. 

“Yeah. She is.” Curt is still not truly able to register that Owen is really here. Every molecule is screaming for him to reach out and cup Owen’s face, but he dares not, terrified that if he does, Owen will disappear. 

“Can I…” Owen clears his throat and blinks a few times before continuing. “Can I see her?” 

“Are you going to hurt her?” Curt doesn’t want to believe that Owen would be capable of hurting their child, but once upon a time, Curt would have thought that Owen would never really torture him, yet here they were. 

“Curt. I would never.”

“Are you going to try to take her away?” Owen looks genuinely shocked at the thought of that. 

“No. I… no.” Owen seems to flounder for the right words, but comes up empty for the second time that day. Something in his eyes convinces Curt to trust him. 

“Okay.”

* * *

Curt thought that he would never be walking through the door to his mother’s house with Owen at his heels again. But he is, and there Owen is, right at his heels. He’s sore from the torture that Owen just put him through, but as he steps through the threshold, he forces himself to stand up straighter and push the pain to the back of his mind. 

He can hear the sound of little feet running across the floor, and a genuine smile splits across his face as Olivia comes around the corner. He drops to one knee and opens his arms open wide. Olivia launches herself into Curt’s arms and she hugs him tightly. 

“Hi daddy!” she says happily, his voice muffled slightly due to her face being pressed against his chest. Curt lets out a soft chuckle and kisses the top of her head. 

“Hey there pumpkin. Were you good for grandma?” Olivia pulls back and bounces up and down on her toes, nodding her head quickly. She stops suddenly as she looks past Curt and sees Owen standing there. Owen gets a good look at her, and he feels the breath leave his lungs. She looks just like him, same hair color, same eyes, even the same slightly crooked jaw. That’s not to say that there is no Curt in her. She has his nose and his complexion. The smile on her face grows impossibly larger and she rushes past Curt and grabs onto Owen’s leg.

“Papa!” She says happily, as if she had known him her entire life. Owen looks down at her before looking over at Curt, who has a sheepish expression on his face as he rubs the back of his neck with his hand. 

“I show her all the old photos of us. I figured if she was never going to meet you, she should at least know what you looked… look like.” Owen wants to cry. He’s missed almost four years of his baby girl’s life. If he had just looked in on the Mega’s once he would have realized that Olivia is his. 

“Olivia! Come wash up for dinner!” Mamma Mega’s voice comes from deeper in the house, and Olivia gives Owen’s leg one final squeeze before disappearing after it. As Owen watches her go, he silently promises that he isn’t going to miss another moment of her life, he is going to be here for her. He’s pulled out of his thoughts by a soft hiss off to his side a little. He looks over and sees Curt trying to stand up, but his face is twisted in pain.

“Here, let me help you.” Owen steps closer to Curt and wraps a hand around his arm, pulling him up. Curt must not have been expecting it because he falls against Owen ever so slightly as he’s raised to his feet. The two men stand staring at each other, their chests pressed together, and their faces inches apart. It’s like they are trapped in a frozen moment, neither of them daring to move, as if worried they will break the spell. 

Owen leans in slightly, moving to capture Curt’s lips with his own, but Curt steps back. He looks at Owen for a moment, almost as if studying him. He apparently finds what he’s looking for, or maybe he doesn’t, it’s hard to tell, because he turns and walks away, following his daughter… their daughter down the hall. 

Owen silently changes that promise he just made to himself. 

He’s going to be here for both of them.


End file.
